


I'm Gonna Be Your Cherry Red

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Light D/s, Praise Kink, mean girls reference, student!lydia, teacher!allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia just really wants to fuck her teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Be Your Cherry Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> From a prompt over on tumblr! I do hope you enjoy! The title is from the song 'Cherry Red' by Ida Maria. My tumblr is [here](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/) and is always open for prompts!

For the entire semester, Lydia had been trying to get Ms. Argent’s attention. Not in an academic manner! Lydia already knew she had that. She was, after all, the top of her class. She wanted Ms. Argent’s attention in a sexual way. Ever since the first day of school, Lydia had been drooling for her teacher, trying anything she could think of to get it, from wearing obscenely short skirts to her best push up bra with one of her most revealing tops, but nothing! Ms. Argent only spared her breasts one long-ish glance, as well as her thighs, but nothing more! It was driving Lydia out of her mind, but today! Today would be the day that Ms. Argent cracked like Gretchen Weiners.

*.*.*

“Ms. Martin, could you please stay after class?” Ms. Argent requested. Lydia bit back a grin as she closed her book.

“Sure thing Ms. Argent!” she replied happily. She slipped the rest of her books into her bag before walking to the front of the classroom. Ms. Argent stood leaning against her desk and tossed her head towards the classroom door.

“Shut it,” she said. Lydia dropped her bag on the first available desk before going to shut the door. She made to return to her desk, but Ms. Argent stopped her with a simple phrase. “Lock it.” She blinked.

“What?” she asked. Ms. Argent raised an eyebrow.

“I said lock it.” her teacher repeated. It was Lydia’s turn to raise an eyebrow now.

“Why would I do that?” she questioned, cocking her hip. Ms. Argent simply smirked and stood, sauntering towards Lydia. She backed her student up against the door and caged her against it, both her arms on either side of her waist. She slipped her hand closest to the doorknob and locked it.

“We wouldn’t want anyone to come and disturb us, now would we?” Ms. Argent whispered in her ear. Lydia shivered and Ms. Argent simply smiled. “I thought not. Now, follow me, Lydia,” she said. She turned and made her way back to her desk, the click clack of her heels echoing in the room. Lydia followed helplessly. “Now, Lydia. You were very distracting today. In fact, you’ve been very distracting for months, but most especially today.”

“Whatever do you mean, Ms. Argent?” Lydia asked, feigning innocence. Ms. Argent was having none of it.

“Lift up your shirt.” she said. Lydia gaped.

“Excuse me?”   
“I said, lift up your shirt,” the teacher commanded. Lydia could do nothing but obey. She grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt and lifted it up and over her head. Her pale, full breasts, now without the confines of the shirt, rested naturally against her. She sucked in a breath of air when one of Ms. Argents thumbs brushed over her bare nipple. Her teacher grinned. “Can you tell me why you’re not wearing a bra today, Lydia?” Ms. Argent proposed thoughtfully.

“Bras are not a r-required,” Lydia stuttered as Ms. Argent’s thumb brushed over her other nipple.

“You’re right, they’re not. But we both know that’s not the reason. Try again.”

Lydia inhaled deeply. “I didn’t f-feel like mmMMM!” Two fingers had been shoved into her mouth, cutting her off. She took the hint and began sucking greedily on the digits of her teacher.

“Another lie, Lydia. I’m disappointed,” the teacher chided. Lydia felt a swirl of unhappiness in her gut. “We both know why you didn’t wear a bra, don’t we? We both know you didn’t wear a bra today because you were trying to seduce me. Except this time, you were more determined than your last attempts.” Ms. Argent said, caressing Lydia’s tongue with her fingers. “Do you know what it was like to have to avoid staring at your nipples for the entire period, hmm Lydia? Do you know how difficult it was to avoid motorboating your gorgeous tits that day you wore that beautiful push-up bra that basically shoved your jugs out of your top? Do you know how often I’ve come to the thought of punishing you? Of shoving your head down between my legs and making you eat me out?” Ms. Argent asked. Both women were now panting as they stared into each other’s eyes. Finally, Ms. Argent gained composure. “Take off your skirt.” Lydia complied but blushed when she remembered… “No panties today, either?” Ms. Argent inquired. She smirked deviously. “Tsk tsk, Lydia. You’re a naughty little slut today, aren’t you? That desperate for me?” Lydia moaned in reply. “Lean over my desk.” That seemed to snap Lydia out of her daze, at least a little bit.

“Why?” she asked, confusion on her face.

“You’ve been a naughty girl, Lydia. You’ve distracted me for an entire semester! While I certainly do intend to have my wicked way with you, you will be punished first.” Ms. Argent explained.

“H-how will I be punished?”

Ms. Argent grinned. “You’re a smart girl, Lydia. The smartest. I think you can figure it out while you lay over my desk.” Lydia’s eyes widened in understanding but she listened anyway. She laid over the desk and stuck her ass out, even going so far as to wag it a little. Ms. Argent laughed and Lydia decided that that was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard. A smooth hand came and rested on her behind and it caused Lydia to shiver. “Now. How many spanks do you think you deserve, Lydia? And keep in mind, I’m punishing you for your actions for the entire semester, not just today. So I suggest you give me a reasonable number, or I can come up with one all on my own,” Ms. Argent stated, laying a preemptive smack on her pupil’s rear. Lydia moaned.

“Uhm...F-fifteen?” Lydia suggested. 

“Hm...I think we’ll go with twenty.” Ms. Argent said. “But nice try, trying to get less.” The hand on her ass stroked and petted her cheeks lovingly as Ms. Argent continued speaking. “While I spank you, I want you to count. Out loud. If you miss a number, I start over. Is that understood, Lydia?”

“Y-yes Ms. Argent.” she replied. 

“Good girl,” Ms. Argent praised. The gentle petting ended and Lydia waited with baited breath for Ms. Argent’s hand to smack down. Everything went silent in the room. The only thing Lydia heard was her breathing a-SMACK!

“ONE!” she called out. The gentleness returned, a soft petting on her reddened cheek.

“Good girl, such a good girl,” Ms. Argent exalted. 

***

From there, her hand came down in a steady pace, always giving Lydia enough time to count her spankings. Once she finally hit the twentieth smack, Lydia’s pale cheeks were a bright, vibrant red and tears were streaming Lydia’s face. Ms. Argent would’ve been concerned, but she also noticed that Lydia’s hips were grinding filthily against the air, trying to get some stimulation. She grinned before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss on Lydia’s reddened rear. 

“You were so good, such a good girl,” she cooed as Lydia sniffled. “Do you know what good girls get? What good girls deserve?” Ms. Argent asked. Lydia shook her head. “Good girls get to come,” the teacher whispered in Lydia’s ear. Before Lydia could even react, three fingers were stuffed into her pussy. She moaned and began writhing on the desk as Ms. Argent’s fingers searched for her G-spot, which they found after a few minutes of exploration. Lydia began moaning uncontrollably as her teacher brutally assaulted that sensitive spot inside her. “Maybe now you won’t be so slutty. Now that I’m giving you what you want, hmm?”

Lydia whined and groaned down against her teacher’s hand. “Please, please, need to come! Please Ms. Argent!”  
Her teacher placed a soft kiss at the back of her neck. “Come,” she commanded and Lydia obeyed. She drenched her teacher’s fingers in her juices and coated her inner thighs in it, too. Ms. Argent removed her fingers and wiped them off on Lydia’s ass. After a few breaths, Lydia flipped herself over and looked up at her teacher.

“Did you come Ms. Argent?” Lydia asked, her breath still not quite regular. Ms. Argent smiled.

“My name is Allison, Lydia, and no, I haven’t.” Allison said, her gaze sweeping over Lydia’s form. It was Lydia’s turn to smirk, now.

“Is there anything I can do to help, Ms. Argent?” Lydia asked. Allison quickly caught on.

“Now that you mention it, there is. I’d like to ride your pretty mouth. Are you up to it?”

Lydia nodded enthusiastically, slipping to her knees. “Whenever you’re ready, Ms. Argent!” she chirped cheerfully. Allison smiled and slipped off her panties before striding over to her desk. Lydia followed, crawling behind her.

“I’ve been wet since I saw your nipples through your shirt,” Allison said, hiking her skirt up and spreading her legs as far as she could in her chair. Lydia settled between her legs and brought her head forward, giving Allison’s cunt a tentative lick, from pussy to clit. A loud moan reverberated in the room and gave Lydia the encouragement she needed to really go to town. She moved one hand up to rest at the base of Allison’s stomach, close enough that her thumb could rub her clit in gentle circles. She moved her face down again and liked sweetly at her teacher’s pussy before delving her tongue in between the wet, warm folds of Ms. Argent’s cunt. A hand came to rest on her head and fingers quickly locked into the strands of her hair. Allison held her head still as she rode Lydia’s tongue. “Yes, yes, yes!” she chanted, each yes getting progressively higher. She ground down on her student’s tongue and Lydia pressed the nail of her thumb against Allison’s clit. Lydia’s mouth was flooded with the juices of her teacher’s cunt and she drank them like she was dying of thirst. Before she pulled away, she gave Allison’s pussy one last lick. She rested on the heels of her feet and looked up. The hand that had been in her hair moved to rest on her cheek and she nuzzled it affectionately. Allison smiled.

“Good girl, Lydia.” she praised. Lydia preened. Ms. Argent pulled her skirt down and fixed it, smoothing out all the wrinkles and moved behind her desk, sitting in her chair. “You’re detention is now over, Ms. Martin.” She paused and glanced up at her beautiful, naked student. “Did you learn your lesson?” she inquired. 

Lydia gave her signature grin. “I sure did.” she said, bending to gather her clothes from the floor. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her bag and walked over to Allison. “I’ll be sure not to wear a bra from now on.” she whispered in her ear. She smiled gleefully as her teacher shivered. She felt Allison’s eyes on her ass as she sauntered to the door. She unlocked it and opened it, stepping into the doorway. “See you tomorrow Ms. Argent!” she called, strolling out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment! They give me life!


End file.
